confession sur canapé
by aude2710
Summary: OS: Draco se comporte bizarement avec Hermione. Parfois si tendre et d'autre fois si cruel. Que cachetil réellement?


_**Confession sur canapé :**_

Vendredi 1er septembre, 10h30, gare de King's Cross. Hermione attendait ces amis. Elle avait beaucoup changé au fil des années. Ses cheveux étaient progressivement devenus noir ébène et parfaitement lisse. Au cours de ces 3 dernières années, certaines formes féminines étaient venues embellir sa silhouette fine et délicate. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls changements, en effet, sa garde-robe avait lentement évolué vers celle de cette année, très féminine et sexy mais jamais provocante. Elle avait commencé à se maquiller légèrement pour approfondir son regard noisette aux reflets or grâce à un trait de crayon et un discret fard à paupière. Elle appliquait sur ses lèvres un gloss fruité qui les rendaient pulpeuses. Ce matin, elle portait un pantalon blanc taille basse, un dos-nu noir et une fine veste blanche. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle était tellement concentrée pour trouver Harry et Ron, en retard comme d'habitude, qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle. Une main se rapprochait lentement de son épaule. Soudain, l'inconnu se rétracta et retira sa main. Il reprit un visage impassible et dit de son air froid :

-Alors Granger, il paraît que c'est toi la préfète en chef cette année.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle eut un petit sursaut et se retourna brusquement pour faire face au jeune homme blond qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

-Oui Malfoy, c'est moi mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans puisque je suis la meilleure élève de l'école. Mais, au fait, comment le sais-tu ?

-Car c'est moi le deuxième préfet en chef.

Draco pu voir dans le regard de la jeune femme un mélange de dégoût, de peur et de répulsion. Il eut un pincement au cœur, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas enchantée de cette nouvelle mais ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle l'avait blessé et il voulait la blesser à son tour.

-Où sont le balafré et son deuxième petit toutou ?

-Qu'est-ce qu tu insinue en appelant Ron, le deuxième toutou ?

-Eh bien, Granger, pour la meilleure élève de l'école, pour reprendre tes mots, tu n'es pas très fut-fut.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, il la traitait, elle et Ron, de chien de Harry.

-Je suis peut-être le chien de Harry mais au moins moi je ne sors pas avec un bulldog.

Draco n'avait vraiment pas apprécié cette remarque. Il lui attrapa les poignets et lui dit en serrant les dents.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme tu le fais, sale sang-de-bourbe. Et en plus je ne sors pas avec Pansy. Juste à ce moment, une voix stridente poussa un cri et une ombre s'avança vers eux.

-Mon draconichou d'amour, enfin je te trouve.

Draco lâcha les poignets d'Hermione et se retourna vers…

-Pansy, j'ai trois petites choses à te dire.

-Oui mon draconichou.

-De un, je ne suis pas ton draconichou d'amour ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. De deux, tu vas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Et de trois, je ne me mettrais jamais avec toi et je ne me rabaisserais même pas à coucher avec toi alors lâche-moi.

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots. Il partit rapidement vers le train en serrant les poings de colère.

''Cette Granger, elle me tape sur les nerfs, je ne peux pas la supporter, alors pourquoi suis-je autant attiré par elle. Oh ! Par Merlin ! fait que cette maudite fille me sorte enfin de la tête !''

Laissant plantée là une Pansy en larmes et une Hermione totalement confuse.

'''Je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos'''.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers un compartiment vide, s'y installa confortablement et attendit ses amis. Au bout de 20minutes, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent et entreprirent de se raconter leurs vacances. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Draco.

-Granger, McGonagall nous attend dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs pour nous donner les dernières instructions. Hermione se leva sous le regard surpris et inquiet de ces amis qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Malfoy soit préfet avec leur petite Mione.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement auprès de McGonagall qui leur expliqua les charges supplémentaires qu'avaient les préfets en chef. Draco n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'elle disait et même Hermione décrochait régulièrement du discours de son professeur.

-…vous partagerez une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de bain et vous devrez vous rendre ensemble aux bals.

À ce moment là, les deux adolescents, en l'espace d'une seconde, reprirent le cours de la discussion. Ils avaient envie de répliquer mais le regard noir de McGonagall les arrêta dans leur élan. C'est donc avec un air totalement dépité que les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le wagon des préfets en chef pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Hermione avait eu un mal fou à contenir la colère de Ron qui voulait tuer Malfoy, McGonagall et même Dumbledore pour avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au château, il y eut la répartition des premières années suivit du traditionnel discours de Dumbledore qui insistait une fois de plus sur le rapprochement des maisons. Il finit son discours en présentant les deux préfets en chef. Après le dîner, McGonagall emmena Draco et Hermione à leurs appartements.

-Bien, nous y sommes, votre mot de passe est « Artémis » et par pitié évitez de vous étriper n'oubliez pas que vous devez montrer l'exemple. Bon je vous laisse dormez bien.

Hermione dit le mot de passe et entra, suivie de Draco dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était simple et chaleureuse, elle ressemblait un peu à celle des Gryffondors mais avec un peu de verre par-ci, par-là. Elle se dirigea vers une porte où son nom était gravé en lettre de feu, elle en fut d'ailleurs émerveillée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Malfoy et pu constater que le nom de celui-ci y était gravé en lettre de glace.

'''Cela lui va à ravire.'''

Elle étouffa un rire amer et entra dans sa chambre. Elle la trouva magnifique. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain et y découvrit, 2 lavabos en marbre, une douche et une baignoire à bulles ressemblant presque à une piscine. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, rangea ses affaires et se coucha. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, un jeune homme blond ne dormait pas mais se morfondait.

''Pourquoi suis-je autant attiré par cette fille ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe, une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable et en plus, meilleure amie du balafré et de la belette. Mais elle est aussi tellement belle et désirable. Tout en elle me plait, sa beauté, son caractère, son intelligence, son innocence, sa gentillesse tout, absolument tout. Il faut pourtant que je me reprenne cet amour est non seulement à sens unique mais aussi tellement dangereux. Attendez ! J'ai bien dit, enfin pensé, que j'aimais Granger ! Au mon dieu, il faut vraiment que je me face soigner moi. ''

Le lendemain, Hermione était avec Harry et Ron entrain de déjeuner et comme d'habitude, ces chers messieurs ne parlaient que de Quidditch. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la table et croisa brièvement celui de Malfoy, il avait les yeux cernés et avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Pourtant, Hermione était sûre qu'il était resté seul dans sa chambre car elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit. Ron la sortit de sa rêverie en pestant contre leur emploi du temps. Et oui, ils commençaient une fois de plus la semaine par double cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Comme ci ce n'était pas déjà assez horrible d'avoir cours avec Rogue ! Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de potions, ils virent leur professeur les regarder avec un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tous les élèves s'étaient installé à leur place habituelle lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous assis. Levez-vous.

Les élèves ne comprenaient plus rien mais pour ne pas perdre des points dès le premier cours, ils se levèrent sans discuter.

-Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante.

Au que si ça l'enchantait, son sourire le trahissait. Qu'allait-il bien pourvoir leur annoncer d'aussi terrible ?

-Votre cher directeur a décidé que pour cette année vous devrez être par binôme et de maisons différentes.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent de la classe.

-Alors, Mr Zabini avec Potter, Miss Parkinson avec Weasley, Mr Malfoy avec Granger,…

La répartition dura une demi-heure, personne n'était ravi de son coéquipier. Hermione s'était assise le plus loin possible de Malfoy et celui-ci la regardait avec son air sournois. Ce premier cours de potion se passa dans une atmosphère plus que tendue.

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient mais en cette veille du bal d'Halloween, l'excitation était palpable. Les élèves avaient eu leur journée libre pour pourvoir se préparer pour ce bal tant attendu. Hermione et Draco avaient réussi à ce mettre d'accord sur le thème, soirée chique.

Hermione finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre, elle portait une longue robe noire. Elle tombait jusqu'à ses pieds mais était fendue jusque mis-cuisse d'un côté. Elle s'attachait dans le coup laissant un décolleté plongeant (mais pas trop) et son dos nu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué. Elle avait réussi à emprunter une parure de diamant. Elle était resplendissante. Elle se maquilla légèrement et sortit dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il la vit, Draco ne put retenir un « waoh ! ».

Hermione commença à rougir mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était à cause de la remarque de Draco ou à cause du fait que celui-ci était beau à damner un saint. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, tombant au-dessus et une veste noire. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés « décoiffé » et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Sans un mot, il lui présenta son bras et ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Ils avaient quelques minutes de retard et leur entrée se fit remarquer. Ce couple était totalement improbable mais en même temps, ils étaient magnifiques, une aura majestueuse se dégageait d'eux. Tous les regards étaient à présent tourné vers eux. Hermione pouvait voir Parkinson déchiqueter sa serviette avec les dents. Il faut croire qu'elle n'appréciait pas de voire SON Draco au bras d'une Sang-de-bourbe. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois digne de Malfoy. Ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun à sa table. Le dîner était délicieux. Des mets français étaient servis pour la plus grande joie des élèves et surtout de Ron qui, s'il continuait comme ça, finirait par s'étouffer. Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore écarta les tables pour créer une piste de danse et apparut un orchestre qui entama un slow. Juste avant que la musique ne commence, le directeur avait invité les préfets en chefs à venir ouvrir le bal. Les premières notes de la chanson _I'm your angel_ débutèrent alors que nos deux préfets se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre. Draco captura Hermione dans ses bras. Il déposa ses mains au creux de ses reins tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils dansèrent en ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Ils étaient tellement beaux tous les deux que personne n'osa les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Même Harry et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le couple magnifique. Lentement, la musique diminua signifiant sa fin imminente. C'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre en s'adressant un regard empli de tristesse. Chacun rejoignit son groupe d'amis et tenta de passer une soirée agréable tout en évitant de penser à l'autre dans les bras de telle fille ou de tel garçon pour une danse. La soirée se termina vers 3h du matin et les préfets rejoignirent leurs appartements. Lorsque Draco passa la porte, il trouva Hermione debout face au feu à admirer les flammes. Celles-ci se reflétaient dans le regard ambré de la jeune fille. Draco s'approcha doucement d'elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Il respira son parfum envoûtant, subtil mélange de vanille et d'orchidée. Il déposa dans le coup de la jeune fille une myriade de légers baisers qui la firent frémir. Elle se retourna et il lui captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné révélant l'attirance refoulée par les deux adolescents depuis plusieurs semaines. Draco commença à dévêtir Hermione qui en fit de même. Ils finirent tous les deux, nus, dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils passèrent une nuit passionnée, exprimant l'amour de leur deux corps.

Lorsque le soleil pointa à l'horizon, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que les deux amants s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, ils pourraient ainsi se reposer après cette nuit plus que mouvementée. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retrouva face à un ange blond profondément endormi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser aller à cette passion mais là, en le voyant si beau endormi à ces côtés elle ne regrettait absolument pas et ne voulait surtout pas penser aux conséquences de cette nuit. Elle replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille sans le réveiller et le regarda dormir. Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il posa ses magnifiques prunelles grises sur la magnifique jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle était tellement belle au réveil qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Mais il savait que ça avait été une erreur et que se serait douloureux pour les deux. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, il le savait très bien et il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller à la tentation en sachant pertinemment qu'il la ferait souffrir et lui aussi par la même occasion. Il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour lui faire du mal plus tard, pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de profiter des quelques instant de bonheur et d'insouciance qu'ils leurs restaient. Il prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et déposa une tendre baiser, du bout de ses lèvres, sur celles d'Hermione. Elle y répondit et l'approfondit. Ils se séparèrent après de longues minutes qui leurs semblèrent à peine quelques secondes.

-Salut, dit-il la voix rauque de fatigue et de désir.

-Salut, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu sais, je voulais te dire, j'ai passé une nuit magnifique, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre quelque chose comme ça.

Draco la regarda tristement. Ce serait encore plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

-Ecoute Hermione, moi aussi j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse mais toi et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher.

Les larmes commencèrent à envahir le regard de celle-ci, ce qui brisa le cœur de Draco. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait commis une erreur, il devait la réparer. Cette nuit n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne, qu'il se dégonfle, pour elle. Car même si elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pour elle qu'il faisait ça.

-Tu sais, tu dois connaître ma réputation et tu dois donc savoir que tu n'es pas la seule à être passée dans mon lit.

''Excuse-moi Hermione ! Mais sache que ça me fait encore plus mal à moi qu'à toi .''

La Gryffondor pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-Tu me dégoûte Malfoy, je te hais !

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et quitta la chambre. Elle n'entendit pas Draco prononcer c'est derniers mots :

-Je suis tellement désolé Hermione mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Je t'aime mais je dois te laisser partir.

Et il versa une larme, la seule qu'il n'aie jamais versé.

Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche pour essayer de faire partir le souvenir de la peau du Serpentard contre la sienne. Elle pleurait tout son soul.

''Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide pour penser qu'il pouvait réellement se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi ? Il est vraiment le pire des monstres qui existent. Et dire que j'ai cru qu'il avait changé. Je suis vraiment la reine des connes ! Et maintenant, je me sens sale, tellement honteuse. Je me suis donnée corps et âme à lui et il me jette comme toutes les autres. Je le hais et je me hais encore plus !''

Elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter l'écoulement de ses larmes comme si leur source était intarissable. Elle finit quand même par se calmer, au bout d'un long moment. Elle sortit épuisée de la douche, s'habilla et décida de descendre dîner. Elle se lança un sort pour se redonner un aspect humain et surtout ne pas devoir expliquer pourquoi elle avait les yeux rouges à ses amis. Elle sortit dans la salle commune et fut soulagée de la trouver vide. Elle n'aurait pu supporter une confrontation avec l'objet de son déshonneur. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers la table des Serpentard. Draco n'y était pas. Elle en fut heureuse car le peu de fierté qui lui restait n'aurait pas supporté de le voir là, avec, elle en était sûre, son sourire narquois. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Ginny, en face de Ron et Harry parlant de …………… Quidditch.

-Salut les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oh ! Salut Mione, ça va et toi ?

-Oui, pas trop fatiguée après la soirée ?

-Non, merci Ron ça va.

-Tu sais Mione, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais vous étiez superbe Malfoy et toi hier pendant la danse d'ouverture.

''Merci Ginny c'est gentil de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.''

Elle se força à sourire à sa meilleure amie.

-Merci Ginny.

Elle acheva son déjeuner en silence laissant ses amis converser de leur sujet favori. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les cris des élèves. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry lui intima un léger coup de coude qu'elle regarda dans la direction où étaient braqués les regards de tout le monde. C'est-à-dire la table des Serpentards et plus particulièrement vers Pansy Parkinson, une main plaquée sur sa joue, en larme et vers un Draco Malfoy fou de rage l'injuriant de toutes ses forces. Le professeur McGonagall dut intervenir.

-Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous a pris de vous en prendre de cette manière à Miss Parkinson.

-Non !

-Vous êtes déjà en faute, Mr Malfoy, ne soyez pas, en plus, irrespectueux.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai frappé cette folle car cela fait presque sept années qu'elle me harcèle pour que j'accepte enfin de la mettre dans mon lit et que je m'y refuse obstinément. Vous n'imaginez pas, un Malfoy et un bulldog, c'est impossible.

Cela en était trop pour Hermione, elle se rapprocha de la table des Serpentards et intervint avant même que McGonagall n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu es vraiment ignoble Malfoy, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'humilier les filles. J'enlève 100 points à Serpentards.

-Merci Miss Granger. Je sais que vous prenez votre rôle de préfète en chef très au sérieux mais je pouvais m'occuper seule du cas de Mr Malfoy et …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Hermione avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle sous le regard ébahis de tous les élèves et des professeurs. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas étonné du soudain comportement, des plus étranges cela va de soit, de Hermione. On aurait même put dire qu'il semblait ravi.

Draco écopa, en plus, d'une semaine de retenue. Il quitta, lui aussi précipitamment, la Grande Salle. Il sortit dans le parc et envoya valser son poing dans le premier arbre qu'il croisa. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça alors qu'il avait frappé Parkinson après qu'elle l'aie insultée ? Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait vraiment se sentir sale d'avoir dansé avec une sand-de-bourbe et que ça aurait était beaucoup plus normale qu'il danse avec elle. Parkinson avait, comme tout le monde, cru à son histoire de harcèlement mais en fait, il n'avait juste pas supporté qu'elle insulte Hermione de la sorte. Et elle, qui était venue lui dire, une fois de plus, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire la vérité, ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais aussi si dangereux. Tout le monde l'enviait parce-qu'il était un Malfoy alors que lui, aujourd'hui, ne souhaitait que d'être né dans une autre famille. Il marcha longtemps, il ne sentait ni le froid, ni la douleur de sa main ensanglantée. Il marchait pour essayer de se calmer et de chasser l'image, si horriblement tenace, d'Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione pleurait, encore et toujours, allongée dans le canapé du salon de la salle commune des appartements des préfets en chefs. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, elle s'était sentie obligée d'intervenir car même si elle n'aimait pas Parkinson, Malfoy avait déjà fait trop de mal et bafouait trop de fille dans cette école. Elle savait, à présent, ce dont il était capable puisqu'elle venait d'être inscrite au tableau de ses victimes. Et le pire, c'était que, malgré tous ses efforts pour se le cacher, elle ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qui l'habitaient et la submergeaient à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait ce monstre de Malfoy. Elle l'avait aimé durant cette nuit et avait espéré que lui aussi l'avait aimé mais non, lui s'était servi d'elle pour assouvir ses pulsions. Il avait du paraître en héros auprès de ses amis, réussir à amener une Gryffondor dans son lit doit être reconnu comme un exploit. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'emporte dans un sommeil agité. Elle rêvait de Malfoy l'humiliant en public en dévoilant leur aventure et ses amis l'abandonner en la traitant de traînée.

Draco décida, après 3h d'errance dans le parc de Poudlard, de finalement regagner sa chambre. La première chose qu'il vit en passant la porte fut l'objet de son tourment, endormie sur le canapé. Elle semblait enfin avoir trouvé la paix dans son sommeil. Elle dormait à présent paisiblement. Il se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Hermione. Il sirota le breuvage qui devait lui faire oublier sa douleur mais peine perdue. Rien ne pourrait effacer cette profonde entaille faite dans son cœur. Il était condamné à vivre avec. Mais peut-être pourrait-il la rendre moins douloureuse en avouant enfin ce qu'il ressent. Hermione était là, juste à côté de lui et elle dormait profondément, s'il lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur il se sentirait peut-être un peu plus libre et elle, elle n'en saurait rien. Il inspira profondément.

-Hermione, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait depuis plus de 6ans maintenant mais surtout pour aujourd'hui. Tu ne sauras sûrement jamais à quel point cela m'a fait mal de te traiter de la sorte mais il le fallait. Je devais le faire pour toi, pour ton bonheur. Cette nuit fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie mais pourtant, également, ma plus grande erreur. Jamais je n'aurais du me laisser emporter par mes sentiments, J'aurais du continuer à garder mon masque d'indifférence que tu haïssais tant. Au moins, ça aurait été moins difficile à vivre pour toi et j'aurais été le seul à souffrir, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai craqué et maintenant tu souffre autant que moi. Tu dis que je suis un monstre et que je n'ai aucun sentiments mais crois-tu que c'est facile d'éprouver des sentiments quand on est un Malfoy ? Quand on vous apprend, dès votre plus jeune âge, que les sentiments sont vos pires ennemis et qu'il faut les bannir le plus vite possible. Et si vous vous y refusez, c'est par la force qu'on vous l'enseigne. Tu connais mon père, c'est un mangemort et tu sais de quoi il est capable. Et bien, sache qu'il mettait la même virulence à m'enseigner ses idées qu'il n'en met maintenant pour lutter contre les ennemis de Voldemort. Si j'avais le malheur de montrer un quelconque sentiment autre que la haine, il m'envoyait un sort impardonnable. Et si la marque d'affection venait de ma mère, il n'hésitait pas à la frapper sous mes yeux en me répétant que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Il y avait, aussi, l'enseignement sur la supériorité des sangs purs. Il m'a tellement bourré le crâne avec ses idées que j'ai finit par y adhérer. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je me fiche du sang et je suis fière d'éprouver des sentiments mais le plus béni est le seul qui m'est interdit, l'amour. Car, il est temps que je te l'avoue, je suis amoureux de toi Hermione, je t'aime comme un fou. Malheureusement, si mon père venait à l'apprendre, tu serais en danger et je refuse de te perdre même si pour cela il faut que je me fasse détester de toi. Je préfère voir du mépris et de la haine dans ton regard lorsque tu me regardes que de voir s'éteindre l'étincelle qui y brille lorsque Weasley te fait rire avec ces conneries. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour te protéger mais j'ai trop peur d'échouer et de te voir mourir. Alors voilà, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras réussir à moins me haïr et sinon, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. Je t'aime Hermione.

Il se leva et alla se coucher. Il se sentait plus léger d'avoir avoué ses sentiments mais aussi tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir droit au bonheur.

Dès qu'il eu refermé la porte de sa chambre, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et versa les larmes qu'elle avait retenu depuis le début de monologue de Draco. Elle s'était réveillée en l'entendant rentrer mais avait préféré faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas se disputer une énième fois avec lui. Il s'était assis près d'elle et avait fait sa confession. Elle avait vraiment eu du mal à s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait et qu'il se battrait et gagnerait ensemble mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à se battre contre son père. Elle décida donc de prendre patience et lui prouver, progressivement, qu'elle aussi l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à se battre pour pouvoir vivre cet amour. Elle devait d'abord se rapprocher de lui et ensuite l'amener à lui avouer ses sentiments en face. Ça allait être, sûrement, long et difficile mais elle y arriverait. Elle l'aimait et ne dit-on pas que l'amour peut déplacer des montagnes ? En même temps, leurs montagnes à eux s'appelaient Lucius Malfoy et ça n'allait pas être facile de s'en débarrasser. Ils pourraient toujours aller voir Dumbledore, elle était sûre qu'il pourrait les aider. C'est sur tous ces projets d'avenir qu'elle s'endormit. Cette fois-ci son sommeil fut paisible. Elle rêva même de sa vie future avec Draco.

Draco se réveilla tôt ce matin là, il descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Il avait très mal dormi. Son aveu ne l'avait pas autant libéré qu'il n'espérait. Il était entrain de mâcher sans conviction un morceau de pain lorsque Hermione entra à son tour dans la salle. Elle était radieuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, pourtant conscient du mal que ça lui ferait. Elle se tourna vers lui et le salua sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Granger, tu es maso ou quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa table. Draco allez répondre, lui dire qu'il détestait être ignoré mais Harry et Ron arrivèrent et il préféra laisser tomber.

''Ce sera, ne serait-ce qu'une douleur en moins que je lui infligerais.''

-Salut Mione, tu as l'air en forme ce matin. Tu as oublié qu'on avait double cours de potion ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Vu ton sourire, je crois que Malfoy a raison.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers son ami. Sue savait-il ?

-Tu es vraiment maso.

Elle se détendit.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison mais cette journée est tellement belle que rien ne pourra me gâcher mon humeur, mentit-elle.

En fait, le fait d'avoir potion en binôme avec Draco lui permettrait de commencer son plan.

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots un peu en avance. Draco était déjà là avec sa bandes de Serpentards. Harry, Ron et lui se toisèrent du regard.

-Alors Weasel, toujours pas les moyens de t'acheter un cerveau ?

Harry et Hermione durent retenir Ron pour que celui-ci ne se jette pas sur Malfoy.

-Je te tuerais de mes propres mains Malfoy je te le promet.

-Laisse moi rire, tu crois vraiment me faire peur Weasel ?

C'est ce moment, que Rogue choisi pour arriver mettant un terme à cet échange plus qu'amical. Les élèves rentrèrent en silence dans la classe et Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il respira son parfum et fut totalement enivré. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras mais il se retint et se concentra sur la potion d'oubli qu'ils devaient préparer.

''Pourquoi s'est-elle habillée aussi sexy aujourd'hui elle ? Et en plus ses mouvements son tellement sensuels. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.''

C'est vrai que la jeune fille avait vraiment choisi ses vêtements avec soins. Elle avait raccourci sa jupe, qui lui arrivait à présent à mi-cuisse. Son chemisier était, au moins trois tailles, plus petit, ce qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Sa cravate était nouée négligemment et ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon déstructuré. Elle était sublime.

Elle profitait de toutes les situations pour le toucher et elle voyait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Toute la journée se passa comme le cours de potion, elle cherchait toutes les occasions pour le provoquer. Le soir, elle s'arrangea pour rentrer la première. Cette journée passée près de son amour lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre et elle avait donc décidé que tout se jouerait ce soir. Elle se doucha, se coiffa, se maquilla et enfila un jeans très taille basse et un dos-nu noir assez décolleté. Elle s'assit sur le canapé de la salle commune et lu en attendant le retour de Draco.

''J'espère qu'Hermione n'est pas là, ou alors qu'elle s'est calmée car je ne pourrais plus résister longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais je ne peux pas céder, je ne peux pas. Glups''.

Il venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et était tombé pile sur la vision enchanteresse qui s'étalait devant lui. Il déposa ses affaires et alla se servir un verre de whisky pur feu pour essayer de se calmer. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était levée et approchée de lui.

-Tu me sers un verre s'il te plait ?

Il faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre.

-Bien sûr.

Il lui servit un verre qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle le saisit ensuite par la cravate et l'embrassa passionnément. Il essaya, en vain, de se séparer d'elle. Il finit donc par s'abandonner à ce baiser et l'approfondit. Il commença à la déshabiller et il se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, nus, dans sa chambre. Il la coucha délicatement sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il lui embrassait la nuque et descendait vers sa poitrine avec laquelle il joua un long moment avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Les gémissements de la jeune femme intensifiaient le désir du jeune homme. Il ne put résister longtemps et entra lentement en elle. Au moment d'atteindre le septième ciel Hermione cria le nom de Draco.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle ensuite.

Ces trois mots déstabilisèrent complètement Draco. Il ne pouvait plus lutter.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.

Elle lui sourit, satisfaite, l'embrassa et s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Draco n'était plus dans le lit. Elle paniqua à l'idée d'avoir échoué et qu'il ait pris peur. Elle se releva et le vit debout, face à la fenêtre. Elle se glissa dans son dos et l'enserra de ses bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon amour, tu regrettes ?

-Non, pas du tout mon ange.

Elle sourit à ce surnom tendre.

-Mais j'ai peur.

-De ton père ?

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-En fait, la nuit où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments en croyant que je dormais, j'étais réveiller mais je n'ai pas osé signifier ma présence de peur de te couper dans ton élant.

-Alors, la journée d'hier était un coup monté ?

-Oui, je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt à faire le premier pas alors, je t'ai plus ou moins forcé à le faire en te mettant devant le fait accomplit.

-Quel fait accomplit ?

-Le fait que je t'aime et que c'est trop tard pour reculer, on ne plus qu'essayer d'avancer et de passer les obstacles ensemble. Ton père est, certes, très fort, mais il n'est pas invincible et nous arriverons à le vaincre tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je suis assez surpris que tu aies le courage de me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et surtout de t'attaquer à mon père. Je pense que tu es folle mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Alors, j'accepte.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa comme pour sceller ce pacte qu'ils venaient de se faire. Celui d'essayer de vivre ensemble, de s'aimer et de le faire accepter au monde entier. Et pour cela, ils se battraient. Contre Lucius d'abord et puis contre quiconque se mettrait en travers de la route qu'ils venaient de tracer tous les deux.

**_Fin._**


End file.
